chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Continuum Castle 3
Continuum Castle has been reborn. Now remastered with a more organized matter. It's time to combine the continuums. How Continuums Work Just to refresh your memories. Omnes A term used for multiple related Continuums. Examples: Nintendo Omnes: Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Pokemon, Star Fox Sony Omnes: Jak and Daxter, PaRappa the Rapper, Ratchet and Clank, Crash Bandicoot ---- Continuum The thing that we all know Continuums are normally franchises. Examples: Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Jak and Daxter, PaRappa the Rapper, Ratchet and Clank, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Note: Continuums normally have unique names such as: the Chaos Continuum or the Eco Continuum ---- Universe Alternate versions of characters that are significantly different from one another. Examples: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon Adventures (Manga), Dragon Ball Z (uncut with filler), Archie Mega Man, Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorperated, Crash Bandicoot: Dance! Then Jump! It's a Great Adventure ---- Dimension Essentially baby versions of timelines and universes, dimensions are alternate timelines that haven't grown to the point of gaining their own frequency and alternate universes that haven't split from their parent universe entirely. Examples: Type T: ''The Second Dimension ''Type U: 10th Dimension (Crash Bandicoot), Mewni, Moebius '' ---- Realm Places containing new life, they are also be representitives of Heaven and Hell for there dimension Examples: ''Otherworld (Dragon Ball Z Kai), The Doom Dimension (Bakugan Battle Brawlers), The Underwhere''''' ---- Timeline When a different course of action can be/is taken and changes the past, present or future, this course will exist in another "timeline". Existing in different frequencies (which is how one can achieve another timeline), timelines are a bit different from other classifications of Multiversal Location as they are not a location, rather something a bit more complex. Scooby-Doo Continuum (September 13, 1969) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Universe (September 13, 1969) *The New Scooby-Doo Movies Universe (September 9, 1972) *Scooby-Doo Universe (June 14, 2002) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (September 14, 2002) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Universe (April 5, 2010) Pac-Man Continuum (May 22, 1980) *Pac-Man World Universe (August 30, 1999) Super Mario Continuum (July 9, 1981) *Super Mario Universe (July 9, 1981) *DiC Super Mario Universe (September 1, 1989) *Super Mario-Kun Universe (August 27, 1991) *Donkey Kong Country: Legend of the Crystal Coconut Universe (September 4, 1996) *Super Mario-Kun Pikkapika (October 2004) *Super Mario Bros. Z (April 22, 2006) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Continuum (May 1984) *Mirage Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe (May 1984) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe (December 14, 1987) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures Universe (August 1988) *Live-Action Move Ninja Turtles Universe (March 30, 1990) (Imagi Timeline- March 17, 2007) *Syndicate Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe (December 10, 1990) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Legend of the Supermutant (May 21, 1996) *The Next Mutation Universe (September 12, 1997) *4Kids Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe (February 8, 2003) *Dreamwave Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe (June 2003) *IDW Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (August 2011) *Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe (September 29, 2012) *Platinum Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe (July 29, 2014) Dragon Ball Continuum (December 3, 1984) *Dragon Ball Universe (December 3, 1984) *Dragon Ball Heroes (November 11, 2010) *Dragon Ball Bluniverse The Legend of Zelda Continuum (February 21, 1986) *The Legend of Zelda Universe (February 21, 1986) *DiC Universe (September 8, 1989) *Hyrule Warriors Universe (August 14, 2014) *Tri-Force Heroes Universe (October 23, 2015) Mega Man Continuum (December 17, 1987) *Mega Man Universe (December 17, 1987) **Novas Aventuras de Mega Man timeline **Shigeto Ikehara's Mega Man and Irregular Hunter Mega Man X timeline **Kōji Izuki's Mega Man timeline **Iwamoto Yoshihiro's Mega Man X timeline (June 1994) **Mega Man Zero timeline **Mega Man X6, X7 and X8 timeline *Rock'n Game Boy (October 1989) *Ruby-Spears Universe (September 11, 1994) *The Men Who Created Rockman: The Rockman Creation Legend Universe (January 1995) *Mega Man GigaMegamix (1995) *Mega Man Maniax Universe (1997) *Mega Man Battle Network Universe (March 21, 2001) *Dreamwave Universe (2003) *Archie Mega Man Universe (April 27, 2011) Sonic the Hedgehog Continuum (June 23, 1991) *Sonic the Hedgehog Universe (June 23, 1991) *Shogaku Sonic the Hedgehog Universe (April 1992) *Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Miniseries Universe (November 1992) *Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Universe (May 1993) *Sonic the Comic Universe (May 29, 1993) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Universe (September 6, 1993) *Satam Universe (September 18, 1993) *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Universe (1996) *Sonic Underground Universe (August 30, 1999) *Sonic X Universe (April 6, 2003) *Super Mario Bros. Z Universe (April 22, 2006) *Chillverse 1.0 (March 16, 2014) *Sonic Boom Universe (November 25, 2014) *Chillverse 2.0 *Sonic and the Secrets Universe *Chaos Quest Universe Tekken Continuum (December 9, 1994) *Tekken Universe (December 9, 1994) Pokémon Continuum (February 27, 1996) *Pokémon Universe (February 27, 1996) *Pokémon Pocket Monsters Universe (November 1996) *Pokémon Trading Card Game Universe (December 18, 1998) *Pokémon Anime Universe (April 1, 1997) *Pokémon Adventures Universe (August 8, 1997) *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Universe (November 17, 2005) *Pokémon Ranger (March 23, 2006) *PokéPark Universe (December 5, 2009) *Pokémon Conquest Universe (March 19, 2012) *Pokémon Legends Universe Spyro the Dragon Continuum (September 10, 1998) *Spyro the Dragon Universe (September 10, 1998) *The Legend of Spyro Universe (October 10, 2006) *Skylanders Universe (October 13, 2011) Nintendo Crossover Continuum (January 21, 1999) *Captain N: The Real Game Master (September 9, 1989) *The Subspace Emmisary Universe (January 21, 1999) *Smash King Universe (February 20, 2009) *There Will Be Brawl Universe (July 11, 2010) Jak and Daxter Continuum (December 4, 2001) *Jak and Daxter (December 4, 2001) Terrain of Magical Expertise Continuum (August 25, 2004) *TVTomeAdventures Universe (August 25, 2004) *TOME Universe (November 11, 2011) Adventure Time Continuum (December 7, 2008) *Pen and Jake Universe (December 7, 2008) *Adventure Time Universe (March 11, 2010) *BOOM! Adventure Time Universe (February 8, 2012) Danganronpa Continuum (November 25, 2010) *Danganronpa Universe (November 25, 2010) Atop the Fourth Wall Continuum (2008) *Linkara Universe *Vyce's Universe *Linksano's Universe *Mechakara's Universe *Jaeris' Universe Category:Blog posts